


I'm running, running back to you

by pandemonium365



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemonium365/pseuds/pandemonium365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin likes to go for a run after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm running, running back to you

    The late afternoon sun is golden and warm on Jongin’s skin.

  
    A very tall, handsome man in expensive designer clothing is standing in his way on the sidewalk on the boutique-lined street. As Jongin dodges around him, the feline-like boy hanging off his arm points and exclaims about something in the shop window in mandarin. The taller one’s deep voice resonates at he mutters something in reply, a goofy smile on his face.

  
    As Jongin waits for a light change, a tall, gangly boy trips over an invisible crack in the sidewalk by the corner coffee shop, limbs flailing to keep himself from falling on his face. The two short boys behind him cackle at his plight. The one with long eyelashes and purple hair gasps out a breath and a “kkaepsong~” before they are both back in hysterics, the other boy with sharp eyes and thin lips clutching his shoulder to stay upright. The tall boy rights himself and looks down at them with a sheepish, fond smile that stretches across his face and scratches the back of his head.

  
    A handsome man exits a sleek car parked on the street lined with yellow-flowered trees. He straightens his suit and clutches the bouquet of roses in his hand before exhaling gustily and climbing the steps to the door of an apartment. He takes a deep breath, plasters a boy-next-door smile on his face, and rings the doorbell.

  
    On Jongin’s street, a pretty boy with doe eyes catches Jongin’s attention as he exclaims something loudly in mandarin. The boy with his arm looped through his right arm chuckles and dimples when he smiles. The boy with his arm looped through his left arm snorts and puffs his round cheeks up with air before exhaling in resignation, replying dryly in mandarin.

  
    Jongin walks through the door of the apartment to the smell of dinner cooking. Kyungsoo’s humming as he moves around the kitchen setting out plates and checking what’s cooking on the stove. He stops and smiles when he sees Jongin standing in the doorway and Jongin reaches out and tugs him forward by his apron strings and presses their lips together. Kyungsoo leans away to smile at Jongin. “Welcome back. Was your run good?”

  
    Jongin nods and leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “How long until dinner is ready?”

  
    “Another five minutes or so.”

  
    Jongin straightens and smiles at Kyungsoo, pecking him on the lips. “I’ll go shower then.”

  
    Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose teasingly. “Please do.”

  
    Jongin fakes an offended expression and heads down the hallway, Kyungsoo’s quiet giggle following him. Sehun’s sitting in front of the TV, eyes glued on the screen and controller gripped tightly in his hands. His roommate grunts in response to Jongin’s “Hello” but doesn’t take his eyes off the game.

  
    Jongin returns from his shower as Kyungsoo sets the last dish on the table. Kyungsoo comes to wrap his arms around him and Jongin rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s soft hair. “See anything interesting on your run?”

  
    Jongin shakes his head and struggles to keep his voice serious. “I was too busy thinking about what was waiting for me back home to notice.”

  
    Kyungsoo pulls away to slap Jongin’s chest, blushing. “Sap,” he mutters, but Jongin grins in response and pecks him on the lips.

  
    “Gross,” comes from behind them as Sehun emerges at the scent of food. “Please don’t do that at the dinner table.”

  
    Kyungsoo sniffs as the couple parts to take their seats across from each other. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He and Jongin share a grin across the dinner table that Sehun thinks is even dopier than the last one.

  
    Sehun thinks that if he didn’t love food so much he would hurl all over the table from all the sappiness in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, first time posting. I don't know what to say, I was listening to Heart Attack and I thought it was a really good song to run to and this happened. Sorryyyy....I have some scenes with other pairings that I may post if anyone is interested. Constructive criticism welcomed, positive feedback even more so. Hope you enjoyed! ^^;


End file.
